realmofconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks For Townsfolks: *Build small. -When building towns try making them as small as possible, simply because it will make easier for Paladins to get to the other side of the town, and it limits Dark Fox clan of hiding. *Build smart. -Make towns using your brain. YES, towns should use their own theme, but that doesn't mean buildings should just be randomly placed. If houses would be placed close to the city walls, maybe even stuck to them, that would get the foxes stuck, therefor they would have to either jump from the houses roofs down, or come down the normal path. Also placing town buildings in places they are noticable, meaning place them closer to the center of the city, so townsfolks don't have to walk to the other side of the town just to get to the Town Bank from the Towns hall. Central area should be a park, marking their city, showing the strenght of it to the Dark Fox clan, as well as as attract more townsfolks into moving into the city. NOTE: THIS IS JUST 1 RANDOM "SMART" IDEA, THERE ARE A LOT MORE IDEAS THAT CAN ORGANIZE A CITY A LOT BETTER, BE CREATIVE. *Avoid unofficial towns. -There are so many reasons why people should live in official towns other then trying to make another town with a fail attempt and only get upset. Official towns are there for everyone. They are the places protected by the Paladin Guild , they are the places that Dark Fox clan can raid only once every 3 in-game days. Official towns have a lot more benifits over the unofficial ones, and the biggest one would be: THEY CAN'T BE DESTROYED. One of the biggest flaws for unofficial towns is that they can be destroyed! *Look over Crusader -Crusader has high power over the townsfolks , but townsfolks have even bigger one over him, they can kick him out. If you notice your Crusader not doing his job, find a better one! *Backdoor! -Make 2 gates at towns , so when fox raid, at least 1 person can run out and call the paladins . For The Paladin Guild: *Listen -Listen to the Crusader , as some decisions may sound bad, they may have a good outcome. *Fight, don't run! -Never ignore a call from the Crusader to fight for a town . *Don't camp! -If you are assigned in 1 town , and you find out another is attacked, go deffend it, don't stay in the town that is not going to be harmed! *Teamwork -good fighter + teamwork = win! For Dark Fox clan: *Stay unnoticed -Just because you are raiding doesn't mean you have to just charge and kill, plan the attack, sneak in town , attack when townsfolks least expect it! *Teamwork! -#1 thing. It's not a tip, it's a MUST DO. *Organize -Don't just GO ON A RAID, plan it! *Double check! -Don't just run into the sanctuary , double check on your way in and out.